The Nexus
by The Weasel
Summary: What do fictional characters (anime, video game, etc.) do in their spare time? Read and find out! Please R&R!


It's crossover time! You guys know what that means, more copyrights to violate than I can list! So basically I claim ownership of none of the characters theyre all copyrights of Nintendo and anime companies and whatever. If you see your copyright in here, I don't own it ok? Here we go. Prepare to freak out MAJOR.

Four silhouettes contrasted the glare from the TV, little monkeys in balls rolling around and punching each other. Tapping noises were audible as well as grunts and the occasional curse, along with wacky sound effects, and popcorn munching.  A young man with a green hat covering his blond hair spoke up from the chaos of the four gamers' grunts. His voice, though youthful, was hardened and strained.

"God damn it, Hwang," he said, frustrated, "Why are you always stealing the powerups? You just got a big, a long, and two vortexes!"

"ChIlL, h0mIe," Hwang chuckled. He wore no shirt so he could show off his physique and his black tattoos. Popcorn covered his Ecko pants. "iTz aLl iN DA gAMe, S0n."

"I'm not your son, Hwang," Said he of the green hat, "And stop with the capital stuff."

"AZn pRiDE, y0," was the response.

"Whatever." Said the blond.

There was silence for a moment. The round of intense combat finally ended.

"'Tis once more a Hwang victory, that it is." Said a soft-spoken man in Japanese attire.

"KENSHIN!" the frustrated blond guy screamed. "I hate that!"

"I'm sorry Link, that I am." Kenshin said. "'Tis a bad habit that will not soon be broken, that it will not."

"I'm the fourth player!" said the fourth player, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. He was a stick figure because there's no character for him yet.

"Right…" said Link. "I'm going to the bathroom. Just kill me. I don't care."

Just then the pet octopus crawled up on the couch. "France! Bearings!" it exclaimed.

"OK, you can play for me, Will." Link conceded. 

"France, Bearings!" It bubbled gratefully. "Francebearings!"

Link sauntered off to the bathroom. As he left, Xianghua entered the room, carrying a plate of rice and fried chicken. She gracefully set it down on the table

"Here's your lunch, guys." She cooed. But then when she spotted the carpet, her mood changed. "Aii-yaa!" she exclaimed, "Do I always have to clean up after you messy idiots?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Xianghua, but-" 

Kenshin was cut off by fourth player, who slammed the controller in Kenshin's face as he threw his arms in the air. "I'm the Fourth player!" He shouted excitedly.

"_Ahh, my foe is quick, that he is._" thought Kenshin. "_I should have known he would announce his name at that precise moment, and blocked with a blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  I should never underestimate a foe's blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Fourth Player's weakness it his inability to blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, so I could have blah blah blah blah blah blah blah …_"

Kenshin was so busy with his battle-tactics internal monologue that he forgot to apologize to Xianghua. 

"Aii-yaa!" she shouted exasperatedly. "I just work, work, work for you idiots and all you ever show me is an open hand! You can't even clean up after yourselves!"

Xianghua stopped short of cursing out the three youths, spotting an inconsistency.

"Where's Link?" she inquired, frustrated.

"I'm Fourth Player!" Fourth Player shouted excitedly, throwing his arms in the air and slapping Kenshin in the face with his controller. Kenshin finally snapped out of his monologue.

"LinK bEz IN dA BatHROoMz." Hwang answered, adding "aND gIt mE SoMEz PePSi."

"Get your Korean ass up and get it yourself." Xianghua said.  "Tell Link to get in the kitchen, when he gets back." She walked into the kitchen, and began to do the dishes. Not long later, Link returned from the bathroom.

"Xianghua wants you in the kitchen, that sh-" Kenshin cut himself off before he could anger Link another time.

"Thanks, Kenshin." Link said, starting towards the kitchen. "You're a great guy, you really are."  Kenshin smiled. 

"aND gIt mE SoMEz PePSi." Hwang called after him.

The kitchen was a haven from the random noises of the living room, the chaotic tapping and game noises and music were replaced with the sounds of running, scrubbing water and an occasional sigh from Xianghua.  Some called Xianghua "the flower in the breeze", which Link understood perfectly.  Everything Xianghua did was graceful, and flowing.  She also had this irresistibly innocent air about her…  In short, since he had arrived, Link had thought of nothing beside her. It was throwing off his gaming, and his fighting. Now Link approached Xianghua, as she was washing the dishes solemnly.

"Xianghua?" Link said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Link." She smiled sweetly at him. "Could you help me wash the dishes?"

Link couldn't resist. He picked up a dishrag and began washing the dishes with Xianghua. The time went by slowly, and Link and Xianghua washed the dishes together, exchanging nary a word.  Eventually the load of dishes was washed, and Link was reaching to pick up the drying rag when Xianghua grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for helping me, Link." She said. "You're the only one who gives a damn about me."

"Uhhh…" Link stuttered, "You're welcome." He felt her other hand on his leg. She was up to something, wasn't she? Link didn't stop Xianghua from kissing him, shocked that she would do something like this.  Xianghua, however, was hell bent on taking it a bit to far, and Link had to pull away from her grip.

"Ugh!" she wailed. "Doesn't anyone understand MY needs? I spend so much time fulfilling everyone else's needs!"

"What about Hwang?" Link inquired.

"I'm tired of Hwang!" Xianghua explained. "I need variety! Lately, he's been just flopping down on the bed ad going to sleep! Besides he's a little lacking, you know, where it counts."

"OH, GOD!" Link screamed, turning a pale green.

"I'm sorry Link." Xianghua had that look in her eye again, "Come here and let me make you feel better."

Link gave up trying to fight it. Xiangchua was irresistible, though a bit on the easy side.  No sooner had they intertwined themselves in an embrace than Hwang staggered in, inquiring after his ever absent Pepsi.

"YO SON! WaT Da @(&T$ yoU DOiN WiT' mY GIrL H0miE?"


End file.
